


Player

by Lalovesuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shop, College, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Model and rich rintarou, Overprotective Atsumu, Slow Burn, past breakup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalovesuna/pseuds/Lalovesuna
Summary: Miya twins moved to Tokyo for their second year of college, which involves meeting new people.  Miya Osamu's only friend, Suna Rintarou, was not very reputable.The trio -Atsumu Sakusa and Komori- wonders if Suna has other intentions and uses Osamu just for fun.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: SunaOsa





	1. Chapter 1

After a week of college, the Miya twins still haven't finished organizing their room, atsumu is as usual in a mess where his clothes are thrown all over his bed, chair, and desk, as Osamu's room is a bit tidy but once you open his little wardrobe you will find his clothes there unfolded and just thrown there.

"I'm going out" Osamu shouted

Not hearing a reply he went to his twin's room crossing the living room. He opened the door, he popped his head in.

" tsumu?"

He saw him still asleep, he went in approaching the bed while grabbing a pillow, and he choked his brother with it. Atsumu woke up and start resisting that's when Osamu let go of the pillow.

"Samu, what the heck man" frowning while catching his breath, "what was that for ?" He threw the pillow back at Osamu which he caught.

"Just to tell you that I'm going out early, and I left some rice on the table eat it" and he walked away but stopped at the door remembering something.

"Tsumu, didn't you have class an hour earlier than me ?"

"Yeah why"

"Oh nothing you are late"

"WHAT" he shouted, and Osamu left the house while atsumu picked his fit in a hurry.

Osamu was heading to the coffee shop that he applied to, after a week of setting everything in their flat, he thought he now has time for a part-time just like any regular college student. He already called, and they told him they have a place for him and that he should come to talk.

He entered the shop, most of the tables were filled with people mostly students. He saw a girl at the counter, she smiled at him

"What can I order for you ?"

She had medium-dark brown hair with pink ends yes bright pink, it looks honestly good on her and it matches the black and brown coffee uniform.

"I'm actually here for a job, I already called- she interrupted him

"Oh yeah now that I remember, follow me" then accompanied me to a door, she looks shorter than when she was at the counter, weird, she just went in and shouted.

"Hey Daichi, here is the boy who applied for the job"

a guy was searching in some drawers, he stood up letting me get a good view of him. He had short hair and wore the same uniform.

"Hi umm " while tending his hand for me to shake

"Osamu...Miya"

"Miya? My name is mia too" the girl said smiling

"And I'm Daichi nice to meet u " I shook his hand back, he turned to the girl mia

"Thanks, Mia, you can go back to work" she then went out closing the door behind her.

"Please sit " while sitting and pointing at another chair.

Osamu can see that this a restroom for workers since there are bags and some clothes on the sofa and the table

"I do have a place for you, you said you were a college student right ? "

"Yeah I am"

"Good so would you like to work in the evening?"

"yea I would like to"

"Great now"

_he really makes me feel comfortable with his manners and his 'good' and 'great' words_ , he felt his anxiety suddenly disappeared.

"mia and two other guys,tendou and semi work from 9 to 5 and I work all day even the evenings alone, but now I'll get your help" he smiled

"So would you like to start today or until tomorrow ?"

"today is fine, I would like to start today"

"Okay so here is a paper, you'll find some recipes u have to memorize and other recipes will be written on a board u will have to memorize it later " while tending me a paper

Osamu felt that Daichi was trying to make him comfortable and at the same time, he was pushing him to do things right as a reward for him, that's how he pushes his employees to be more productive.

He took the paper scanning the few recipes, then thanked him and went out.

On his way out he heard his name been called, he looked back and saw mia speeding with a cup of coffee and said

"here" smiling at me with her eyes closing " I don't know if you would like it but take this "He thanked her and sat at a free table.

While drinking his coffee he noticed two guys with the same uniform not too far, who he supposed are tendou and semi, one of them has bright red hair, making him stand out

I could never do something like that he thoughts. He finished his coffee and went out.

______________

In the meantime, mia was putting her elbows on the counter, looking at Osamu "wow he is really handsome, isn't he tendou ?" she then sipped from her drink

"He is ... ooh! Do you like him already?" Pulling jokingly her hair back

"Oow, stop"smacking his hand" he is younger than me so that's a nono for me but he IS handsome" taking another sip from the drink.

They both got startled by the whisper shouting coming from Daichi

"Mia freaking shitarou" she looked at him confused " that was a customer drink I just made," he said pointing at the drink she's holding, his eyes got wide and tendou starts laughing

"Oops sorry, ill make it, 'll make it fast don't worry"

"Your last name, shit-arou really suits you " pausing after the shît

"Shut up "

_______________

  
  


Osamu went to his class, sat down, and realized that he was wearing his cap the whole time. _Shit shit shit they must now think that I'm some rude dude ugh_ he thoughts taking his cap off and throwing it in his backpack.

After 2 hours class ended, when you like a class it ends too soon unlike when you hate it.

Osamu got a call from his twin, he answered pulling the phone to his ear

" hey samu where are you"

"On my way to the cafeteria"

"'Kay, me and sakusa are on a table near the entrance "

" 'kay" then samu just ended the call.

Of course, sakusa would sit at a table near the entrance, I am surprised he even agreed to sit near a lot of people 

Atsumu was the one who introduced sakusa and Komori two weeks ago since they share the same courses. He learned that sakusa and Komori are cousins and that sakusa is disgusted by ... basically anything near him, while Komori is really friendly and always tries his best to explain to people that sakusa is not really rude or mean which I find amusing.

Osamu stopped at the entrance and spotted their table. He sat down while greeting sakusa who replied while working on his laptop, he seemed for once interested in something since he had met him.

"Where is Komori," Osamu asked looking at atsumu

"He went to order-"

"Hii" Komori said sitting down and handing sakusa a water bottle and two sandwichs to tsumu and Osamu

"Sorry guys I was late, I got distracted by something"

"No problem,"atsumu said,

"You mean someone, " sakusa said now looking at Komori 

"Yea yea" taking the plastic off his croissant

" Someone? What is it Komori?" Atsumu said taking a bite from his sandwich

Komori sighed "I salued a friend that sakusa dislike"

"Why ?" Atsumu replied

Then Komori said, taking the twins by surprise "are you guys straights?" To which Osamu replied by "yes" and atsumu by " I'm bi "

Komori looked around "you see that guy standing next to the coffee machine? Wearing a red shirt "

They looked in that direction spotting the dude talking to his friend,

he looks handsome like the type that would many girls fall for

"Atsumu you are being too obvious, stop checking him out," Komori said

"I can't help he is really hot" still looking at him

"What about him?'' Osamu asked

"This is the guy I just talked about, he does not take relationships seriously, he is bi too but Just a one-night-stand guy and he might lead you onto thinking you will date him or have a chance with him but he is really not for that. he btw had that reputation since highschool. But his personality is not that bad "

"Not that bad? you had fun couple of nights with him and lead you on and then he just left.... that sound like a jerk"sakusa said still looking at his laptop screen

"Damn Komori you had that type of fun ?" Atsumu said smirking at him, Komori blushed and looked down at the croissant in his hand

"Well we are still friends but I stopped hanging out with him since sakusa kept telling me to stop talking to me cuz I got hurt but now I don't care, you heard me atsumu ?" He said now looking at atsumu

"Yea, no thanks I'm not interested in someone like that" taking the last bite of his sandwich


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met !

7pm

Osamu was in the coffee shop waiting for Daichi. He came back and handed him his uniform, he wore it but still questioned himself if looks good with his dark gray hair. Then Daichi showed him the basic task and the machines he even tried to make small portions of different coffees for Daichi which were decent, there weren't a lot of customers at this time of the day, 2 to 3 people come every now and then.

Osamu was now sitting alone on a chair behind the counter messaging his brother, he glanced at the clock it reads 10:01 pm. His phone lit up with a new message.

Ugly twin: -saamuuu I'm starving-

-good -

Ugly twin: -someone is getting extra attitude just because he got a job-

\- go buy something tsumu, 7eleven is literally downstairs-

Ugly twin: -Samu I don't like ur job, u neve' leave me with no dinner, an' das only ur FIRST DAAY who knows what's gonna happen later.

-get used to it and tsumu-

\- your hunger is show..-

"Is anyone here ?"

Osamu quickly sent the msg without even finishing it. He stood up ready to welcome the customer.

even if that day with Komori he saw him a little far, he recognized him, dark brown slightly combed down hair with middle-parted bangs, now standing in front of him letting his features and his grayish-yellow narrow beautiful eyes confirm the statement that every girl would really fall for him.

_maybe if I was as pretty as him my girl- my ex-girlfriend wouldn't cheat on me_

he shook the thought to not let it ruin his night. Then forced a fake smile and flashed it to the poor boy who has nothing to do with what he thinks, because yeah the thought succeeded at ruining his mood.

"yeah sorry, what can I get for you?"

"a cappuccino" Osamu quickly typed the order on the machine and bent down beside it to take a look at the recipe again and start following the instructions that he now remembered. he closed the cup and handed it to him.

"Are you new?" the guy said handing him his card 

"Yeah, it's actually my first-day" Suna rintarou is the name he saw on the card which sounded familiar like he heard it before.

"oh good luck" and Osamu replied with a quick thanks, and suna glanced at his name tag before he turned back and left.

\------------------------

after helping daichi close the shop at 1 am, he came back home and entered his bathroom, took his clothes off and took a quick shower. while brushing his teeth, he was looking at himself in the mirror he rememred the thought that came to his mind earlier. _was it really because i wasnt good enough for her? do i look bad or was i too boring?_ he knew he got over her but the pain was always there, his insecurities grew more everytime he couldnt find answers when he ask himself why she easly replaced him, when he couldnt even think of another girl when he was with her. everytime he remember how dumb he was imagining future, college life with her. how he was ready to dump his brother only to share an appartement with her if she wanted to.

Back in highschool, they spent time by each other's side, they were classmates after all. If they were not in the onigiri shop which he made her became obssessed just like him, they were simply strolling around the streets and hills of Toyooka. And inside the classeroom during breaks, sitting beside each other eating or sharing earphones to listen to her favorite playlist which included some of his suggested songs. Now that he thinks about it did she even liked that onigiri shop and those songs or was she forced to do so to fake it because the twins were famous among highschoolers for... being twins. And how he finds himself humming to some songs that arent in his playlist,not because of the lyrics or how catching the song was but because it associate with his girlfriend when she wasnt with him at times.

he felt his eyes watering, he washed his mouth.

he remembred all-nighters he pulled moslty in her house, in their last year of highschool with the constant company of coffee to keep them awake. Her parents knew about them, being too close to be just study buddies. that year being extra hard for them because of looming academic pressure since college applications were just around the corner and they needed decent grades at the very least to enter this college which she go to, he never met her yet, he hopes he wont, its not because when he sees her he'll miss its because now he truly hates her. He washed his facefrom the tears that has succeded to drop, turned off the lights and went to sleep watching some youtube videos on his laptop.

\-----------------------------

suna entered his appartement, saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa watching a football match, players passing the ball to each others with their foot just to finally score a goal. He sat down next to him.

"welcome home tarou" he smiled at him, and brushed few hairs from suna's face. suna let his head rest on his shoulder.

" but i wont stay long, i couldnt tell you this morning but i have work tonight, Haru" the boy named haru groaned and kissed suna's top head.

"so you will come at 2 ? you need to sleep baby"

"i wont go to classes, i'll sleep in, dont worry. now i have go take a shower" Haru let go of him and suna went to the bathroom. after finishing to get ready, he went out

suna after buying his coffee from the coffee shop he always go to, headed to the place the page sent him, glanced at his phone

**10:11PM**

****

**MONDAY , september 14**

He put his phone back in his pocket. Suna works as a model for different instagram pages he still doesnt have a contract with any company yet, so whenever an online clothing brand wants to work with him, they contact him, he hopes someday a famous brand will call him, since he have a decent number of followers for a model on his intagram page.

He made a turn and felt himself being pinned to the wall, and it was a girl same height as him, he stopped himself from chuckling. she was beautiful and hot if he can say that.

" I looked for you everywhere but i couldnt find you suna"He looked at her confused "well you were a bit high from some sort of drugs you said last time, but you should atleast remember my face"

"if you tell where we met, i'll try to remember"

"we met at the bar last friday, i thought i will see you in college today but i didnt"and then it clicked to suna, she was the 3rd year girl he met at the bar but he doesnt remember any other thing.

" i remember you now, Yui right ?"

" Yeah thats good, so can we continue where we left it last time"

he glanced at her from head to toes before she came closer exactly to his lips. He stopped her by putting a finger on her lips

" wait a sec" before typping a short lets break up to the guy-now single- who is still watching the football match, he has now to move back to his mother house, he didnt have that much stuff in their appartement anyway.

He removed his finger between them" i dont have much time" he breathed against her lips as she came closer.

"then lets make it quic-" and their lips met, and hungrily start making out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, suna came to his and his mother's house, after he brought his stuff back from his ex's appartement and after leaving his copy of the keys on the living room table.

He took off his shoes as quiet as possible to not wake his mother up. He went to the bathroom but couldnt wash his face ' _the water is too cold'_ after that he went to his room, and changed And then he threw himself on his bed with his chest pressed against the matress, he looked at the window, it still pitch black outside, the sun will probably rise in an hour, he wont see it because he will be sleeping skipping 3 classes. He should sleep now so he can atleast go to his afternoon class. His planning was interrupted by a-

"rin honey?"

suna looked immediatly up, looking at his mom who was leaning on the wall wearing one of her pyjamas. He knew she shouldnt be up now. he frowned worriedly at her.

"yes mom its me"he went closer to her "why are you up at this hour? lets go back to your room" he gently held her arm, she let him but not before holding his face with both her hands and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"i missed you son, you didnt came home since forever"

she let herself being led to her room, suna made sure to turn on the small hall light so they dont trip over something "what are you saying mom? i came her every other day" he turned her room's light on and made her sit on the bed.

"i know but you didnt stay" she let suna held her legs to put it on the bed as well as pulling the blanket to her.

"i will stay now, so dont complain when i'll stay for too long " she smiled at him. The smile that would push suna to sacrifice everything and anything just to see it. The boy loved his mother so much. you can call him his mother babyboy, he wont mind it. yes he loved her and would do anything for her, she is his source of comfort whenever he talk to her, he doesnt care about the rest of the world. He thank god everytime for giving her to him, for making her part of his life. She would do anything for her kids too, but now its his turn to take care of her, he is not a little boy anymore and she is not young too.

" I will never complain" he returned her the smile and pulled the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it " come sleep next to me son"

" i feel dirty now, i didnt shower so maybe next time " he went near the lightswitch "goodn-"

"how is you brother ?"

" he is fine, i talk to him everyday"

" and you father?" suna freezed for a second 'she still thinks about him' he closed his eyes and sighed as an answer to his mom about that topic

"goodnight mom"he turned off the light and closed the door after hearing a goodnight

\----------------

2 weeks passed after Osamu first saw rintarou. He always came to get coffee, sometimes when Osamu just starts his shift and sometimes he came late. and Osamu even started to memorize his order if he comes late then he will order a stronger coffee. Osamu admitted to himself that he took an interest in him nothing romantic nor friendly, he doesn't actually know, maybe he was just bored, having no one/nothing in his life to occupy his curious self. Nothing to be excited about, nothing to be curious about.

But he doesn't miss the looks suna gives him, he looked interested too, as if he wanted to say something but just drop it the next minute. Seeing each other every other day, seeing the same person, the same guy at the counter is starting to be a bit awkward. And from what Komori said and from what he noticed when suna is with his friends before entering his class that he shared with Osamu, Suna didn't look like an awkward person, he looked friendly because yes they share a lot of classes, and yes Osamu looked at him quite a few times but suna never glanced at him which means he never noticed him. So Osamu thought that he might start a conversation with him next time.

and the next time was today, Osamu finished serving the boy and girl who now were looking for a table to put their laptops at. Then he saw him, suna. Today he came early.

"cappuccino?" Osamu asked, a bored expression on his face as always, as he takes suna's credit card from his hand.

suna's sleepy eyes flicked over to Osamu "cute" mumbled

Osamu blinked "I'm sorry?"

"yes, one shot of espresso please" he replied momentarily stopping before rhyming off "and a sunflower turkey cheddar sandwich"

Suna rintarou was forced to spend money he doesn't have on the food he desperately needed, because he didn't want to make his mother cook dinner for him. so telling her that he already ate will stop her.

The barista, nods, "to go?"

"no" after typing the order on the machine.

"I'll have to make the sandwich, we don't have ready ones anymore, I'll bring your order to your table, sir"

"rintarou" Osamu looked at him. He looked almost bored but keenly aware of everything that was going on around him all the same. He then blinked and stopped himself from staring too much

"Nice to meet you, I'm Osamu" he handed him his credit card back. Suna then turned back and chose where to sit.

After few minutes, Osamu finished making the order and brought it to his table. Rintarou was looking at a magazine when he noticed Osamu and brought the magazine closer to him so he can give more space to him to place the cup and the sandwich. After doing so, Osamu wanted to start the conversation now, but then he thought he should let him finish his food first, but THEN maybe he will leave as soon as he finishes. He just stood there, the dark brown-haired boy looked up at him, after placing the magazine aside.

" you can easily be a model" Osamu immediately wanted to slap himself, who says that? he wished he could clear the other's memory from the statement that skipped his mouth, he wished he could turn back time and try again.

" if you were trying to flirt, I gotta tell you that was a pretty bad attempt" Suna smirked.

Osamu knew he was going to say that, there was no other possible response to Osamu's stupid statement.

"I wasn't trying to, I just..." Osamu has poor communication skills, and now he doesn't know what to say to not embarrass himself more in front of the guy he wants to befriend.

"I am a model ... sit down if you want to" suna was about to talk to the cute barista, after Osamu initiated the talk, he felt as if the door of flirting is opened to him now.

"you can be a model too, the gray hair suits you, I like it" Osamu smiled lightly at him, he really appreciated the compliment, he needed them.

No customer came in which helped them talk for an hour-long, suna tried to flirt multiple times complimenting Osamu, but he didn't get any feedback, he didn't feel satisfied,

_didn't he start it?_

Then Suna convinced himself that Osamu is maybe not interested. But Suna liked the boy in front of him, liked his company he felt relaxed in this hour of talking even if his flirting attempts failed, he still liked it. and what's a better way to keep someone around than befriend them right? isn't that how life works?

They talked about their routines, they knew basic things about each other, like having a twin for Osamu, recently breaking up for suna, and how they share classes.

"I'm pretty sure that the sandwich won't satisfy your appetite" Osamu broke eye contact and was looking at the empty cup and plate. There was no denying that this man was objectively attractive, but it was the intensity at which he looked at Osamu that unnerved him the most especially after what he said now "since you said you didn't eat all day"

"yeah kinda " _what is this, I'm receiving different signals now_ , suna tried for the last time again with Osamu, to just know what he wants, "I think I might go grab a proper dinner at that restaurant nearby... would you like to come with me ?"

Osamu would accept if it wasn't for work, he cant leave his shift. Even if Daichi gave him the okay sign when he came back after his break and saw him sitting with rintarou, he felt bad. " I would like to but I can't, I still have work" he looked back and saw Daichi serving a customer"speaking of work, I should probably go back"

"alright we can get lunch next time we see each other in college, I should leave too" they both stood up, and Osamu started picking up the cup. Rintarou patted Osamu's back " see you" then suna left, opening the exit door, Osamu watched him do so then sighed. Suna isn't bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter 💛🧡


	4. Chapter 4

Another Friday, the last day of classes for the week, and also of work for Osamu. Friday is known for ending it with a party, okay sometimes it's Saturday.

' _SAMU there is a party this Saturday'_

Osamu was invited to a party by atsumu who was invited by Komori who ... you get it. This isn't the first one he got invited to since they got here, a lot of people approach him. It's their first year here, he should make friends but it's actually their second year of college, they changed colleges long story short, this has a better education.

He still hasn't decided if he should go, not that he has anything to do, but laying on his bed watching a Netflix show sounds like a better option, maybe a zombie show? Osamu loved them. But he should go inform himself on atsumu's friends and people he socializes with, and their mom would love to know that.

In the doorway, suna was standing searching for someone with his eyes, after few seconds he found the pair of eyes he was looking for starring right back at him. he climbed up wide few stairs, to reach the seat beside Osamu.

"hey Osamu"

"hi Suna"

'I told you the name you should call by' his eyes were saying.

"h'y there rintarou"

" We have statistics now right?"

"yeah"

" do you know that's my most hated subject"

" statistics?" Osamu paused, and rested his face on the palm of his hand _cute_ "yeah it's hard"

"what's yours?" he asked taking his phone out of his back pocket

"probably commercial law, too many articles to rememba', leave laws to lawyers why do we need deep studies in it" Osamu looked annoyed recalling the long essays and classes. which suna found cute.

Class ended a while ago and they went to get lunch. Seated next to each other, Suna finished eating his sandwich before Osamu since their meal sizes were different, turns out Osamu has a really big appetite.

"I start to get bore' of deh menu" Suna leaned back, and secretly savored this moment

" same I got bored of the only sandwich I always order"

Osamu didn't want to say 'yeah I noticed' instead he said

"why? why don't ya try somethin' else?"

" because I often get stomach cramps whenever I eat outside, sometimes I feel like throwing up, i don't trust street food at all, so i just order some safe sandwiches that didn't need a lot of cooking"

"i see," Osamu said while wiping his mouth

"you seem like you can eat the whole menu" Osamu chuckled

"i do really like food, my brother too which is irritating since he sees it as a competition of who will eat the most, but yeah one cannot think well, love well, sleep well if one has not dined well"

"wow the last line tho" Osamu laughed, this is the first time, you made it, suna watched amused. He leaned to Osamu and brushed his fingers against his cheeks.

"what r ya doing?" suna then squeezed gently Osamu's cheeks with his hands

" you have such squishy cheeks Osamu" suna smiled at him, their faces were close, too close for Osamu, too close for him to feel his blood rushes to his face, he does not know if he is blushing or his whole face is red by now, too close to start feeling embarrassed.

"atsumu doesn't, so i don't have squishy cheeks" Osamu tried to say. Suna noticed the color on the gray-haired boy's face which made him let go.

"sorry was my grip hard? you are red"

"yea a bit" he lied."let's go to class now, its ma fav subject by the way" he stood up

"really whats is it ?" Osamu jokingly sighed

"project management"

"ah, that" they threw the trash in the bin and walked to their class together.

"tsumu hurry up, what the fuck r ya still doing?' the boy said, standing near the door, glancing at his twin who was still bending wearing his shoes.

"wait the fuck up"

"why ar' ya cursing?"

"you did it first, besides I'm an adult you R not," he said after he stood up, walked past Osamu heading to the building stairs.

"wat?" he shook his head, already used to his brother's bullshit. He put the keys in his pocket after closing the door and followed his twin to Komori's car.

music was blasting out loud, people didn't mind it. A couple of dozen people were talking, playing games, drinking, and maybe dancing. The laughter of some girls could be heard. It was thrown by theArts club, that whats Komori told the twins. Tables were scattered around of people playing beer pong, red solo cups everywhere. Boys and girls just chilling. it was a pretty chilled atmosphere, not boring but not rave-like. Osamu was now watching his fake blonde brother and another guy play beer pong against 2 strangers. Komori left them a while ago and Osamu avoided playing let alone drinking. Leaning on another table. He just enjoyed watching the match playing in front of him. which was ruined by a guy who Osamu noticed was starring at him the whole time. He thought he didn't dare to come to talk to him. The guy slid to space next to him.

"wow you look so much like him"

Osamu looked at him "yeah i hear that a lot, i don't know why" the guy chuckled

"I'm niragi" he tended his hand for him to shake

"Osamu" he put his phone in the other hand.

"i actually need help" Osamu looked at him confused "I'm a part of the club who threw this party and i have to bring down some seats from a room, the club just texted me. But my friends are nowhere to be seen, can you tho?"

" i would if i didn't have to watch my brother here" Osamu apologized, turning to look at atsumu, only to find out 4 stranger guys now playing. He looked around but couldn't spot the fake annoying dumb tsumu. Niragi of course noticed.

" i guess you can now? i won't force you if you really don't want to "

Osamu softly sighed before responding " no not a problem, let's go"

" we won't bring a lot, just how much we can in one time," he said leading the way for Osamu.

that bastard

They arrived at a hallway where they can see some doors, niragi pulled out the keys and acted as if he was going to open the door, before stopping on his track, pushing Osamu to the wall, and chased after the other's lip, kissing him hard. Even if Osamu was frozen and didn't return the kiss, niragi's lips were moving against his.

"i nevar ... kissed ... a boy," he said

nor did Osamu, it's his first time. He took a hold of himself, and start pushing him off of him, niragi, of course, made it hard for him by resisting. After few seconds he succeeded at pushing the guy. niragi looked back at him

"I'm sorry i didn't really mea-" a punch was thrown at him, leaving him on the floor.

"What an asshole"

Osamu recognized the voice he looked up from niragi's body, quickly to meet suna's eyes for a second before he turned and started walking back to the noisy party. Osamu followed him.

Suna's face lighted up thanks to the party's interesting lights. He leaned on the walls looking around in the hope to spot his friends. Osamu snicked beside him, looking at his feet. Their shoulders brushing together.

"you good?" suna noticed how Osamu looked like a lost child. he was not that fine, he asked him "do you wanna maybe wash your face "

"yeah"

They went to the bathroom and suna was using his phone while leaning on the wall, waiting for Osamu, suddenly he looked up and saw samu rubbing his mouth as if it was dirty. That's what he felt. He quickly approached him

"hey easy there " and put both of Osamu's hands out of his face, he wetted his own hand and start wiping Osamu's face gently. Osamu finally looked up, " there you go now you're good"

" thanks" he shakily breathed. Suna guided him out of that bathroom and out of that crowded place.

A lot of cars were parked where suna stopped, he pulled a cigarette out of the pack with his teeth, held it between his lips, and lighted it up.

_how can i leave him in this state_

He let the smoke dribble out of his mouth, exhaling slowly, "why were you alone? " he kinda knew the answer but still asked. Osamu just stared at him pushing the thing to his mouth for the second time." could it be that you don't have friends, Osamu?"

"how rude," he said calmly "i do"

"Then why are you still following me, where are they?"

"rintarou, ya were alone, so i thought i wouldn't mind being with ya, plus i wanted to get some fresh' air"

" you're the rude one.. we're friends now you can follow as much as you want" he tapped the ashes

"friends?.. with a boring guy like me?"

"who cares about that?"

she cared

"O SA MU you ARE so boring, our break up was going to happen either way"

"This isn't a peaceful one, i break up with ya cuz ya were, unfortunately" he approached her " a fucking bitch" he whispered. His cheek reddened with the slap she gave him after." Get the fuck out of here" he pushed her out of the door.

"Did someone say something?"

"no.. not at all"

"Then don't worry about it"

"i gotta go home, go enjoy the rest of the party"

" i just came here to the party for the drugs.. but i guess there is none huh. I'm going to drink a bit more"

"alright be careful" they gave each other a little smile. and Osamu went back to look for his twin

_wher ar ya tsumu_ /

20 minutes ago.

Atsumu walked into a hall, getting away from the crowded place, and waited. He looked up when he heard footsteps in the hall. He found the exact person he knew would follow him.

"ya kept starring"

"ha right." the corner of his mouth turns up, " i watched how you suck at beer pong"

" Nah i just couldn't play well, ya were distracting me." the fake blonde boy waited for the other to make a move "so are ya gonna kiss me or what?" the other slid his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do.

"fine"

Neither of them moved. they just looked at each other and atsumu got irritated. " oh, screw it" he dived forward and pressed his lips against the other's who slowly put his hands on his waist. He kissed him gently and soon the guy pulled him closer. Atsumu could taste the alcohol on the other's mouth, they both were drunk but conscious of what they are doing.

their kisses slowly grew more intense. It's already been a minute, but they can't get themselves to break away. body pressed against eachothers.

Suddenly, things got heated. atsumu was now pressed against the wall, the guy's hands sliding further down his back. atsumu kissed his lips over and over again. His hands slid underneath his thighs but atsumu stopped him.

"nuh-uh" They break away for a second, their faces inches apart. "let's not go there"

"and why is that?"

"i don't want to"

"so, you're saying you want to stop?"

he gulped. "after this" He slammed his mouth back onto his and wrapped his arm around his neck bringing him closer again." i forgot to ask about your name"

"suna"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🧡💛🧡🧡


	5. Chapter 5

"yeah he suddenly disappeared"

atsumu paces outside the door of his brother's room, listening to the conversation the latter is having. His face flushed out of anger.

" and guess what? The next thing I saw him sitting too close to a girl I don't know while drinking" he paused overdramatically "yeah he definitely just met her" atsumu lost it. He stopped pacing, turned to the door, and started knocking.

" don't listen ta him, he's lyin' " he shouted, balling his fists

after few seconds of silence. he stiffened, surprised to hear the door unlock. Osamu opened the door and took a good look at his angry twin, which is to be expected. He passed him the phone.

" ya have some explaining to do"

"imma break your phone "

" Do it. I dare you "

atsumu snatched the phone before replying.

"Hello ma, how are ya- " he pulled the phone a bit far from his ear, their mother's shouting could be heard. He shifted from one foot to the other, not knowing what to do, uncomfortable. Atsumu is in trouble right now, he tried to stay clean in their mother's eyes, at least he didn't want her to know but he had a snitch brother. They had a hard time convincing her to let them move out of town.

Osamu shifted, moving closer to the sofa as he placed his weight on it. " no no I just went to the bathroom I swear, then we lost each other, and that's it" he listened to their mother's lecture. " what? may god forgive ya 'ma, the drink didn't have any alcohol"

"he's lying, 'ma" atsumu shoots him a glare and a middle finger then he paused again

" Nah I'm not lying,... don't worry, I'm the older brother,... I wouldn't drink alcohol there, it didn't even taste that well "

they all took them a sec to process what he said. atsumu widened his eyes at Osamu and he knew he f'd up. Osamu started laughing, and the other tried to stay serious " I didn- ... na- ... no no listen to me"

after the lecture finished, atsumu threw the phone at Osamu. He huffed an insult and pushed at his brother's face,

who gave a laugh and swatted at his hand. It landed back at atsumu's lap, picking at the lint on his sweatpants.

" How are ya feeling?"

atsumu's head shoots up, looking at his brother " very good thanks to you "

" you are welcome,"

" hey, 'Samu ?"

"hmm?"

" How are ya feeling?"

Osamu shrugged " don't worry about me, I regret why I told ya "

" ya have to, ya 're my brother, I'll always worry" atsumu titled his head watching his brother carefully,

" 'm surprised you're saying that after I just snitched on ya"

atsumu reached out to smack his twin again, but Osamu caught his hand, squeezing his wrist. He sighed and shook his head.

" ya'll be next just wait ..." he continued "but when it comes to serious problems, ya have to tell me "

" ya ar' too cringy, I'm going to my room to not catch an infection" he stood up and went to his room while atsumu swung his legs over the end of the sofa.

Osamu wasnt a library person, he doesn't even read books. He gets easily bored, that's what he thought. But it does have lots of great books. Some of them are fantastic to distract yourself from the real world. But he is here looking

for a specific book.

" you chose a really nice aisle to hang out " Osamu looked at where the voice was coming from. A beautiful boy was standing in front of him holding few books in his hands "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! "

" Akaashi I'm not here to hang out, I need a book for an assignment" he closed his eyes and sighed "and I can't seem to find it" he brushed his hair out of his face with his fingers.

" what's its name? " Osamu pulled the phone out of his pocket and held it close to the other's face, which reads the name of that book

" no, I don't think we have it " Osamu put the phone back in his pocket

"I could have saved some time if I saw ya when I got in"

" But we can bring it next week"

" Nah I need it today or tomorrow at most" he stated as they started heading to the exit door

" did you search on the internet ?"

"I did, and it was a lot expensive. Yoshihiro neighborhood is my last hope"

" yeah, you might find it in one of those libraries" they stopped at the door

"I'll try to go there in my lunch break" akaashi looked at him as if he said the weirdest thing on earth. His face is always decorated with a soft smile, which is not the case now

"what," he asked pulling his backpack over the other shoulder.

" in your lunch break? it's eight-thirty now, what do you have next ?"

" um, class ?"

" 'till? "

" twelve. then I'm gonna look go to Yoshihiro and come back for my one thirty class. ' Don't see the problem here "

" and when does that class end ?"

" at four. what are all these questions for akaashi ?"

" oh my god, then work at seven till midnight. Aren't you pushing yourself a little too hard ?"

" says the one who works all week, and study weekends," Osamu said crossing his hands and smirking at akaashi. But akaashi was still watching like a concerned mother " I have everything planned, plus I go for a short run around eight, as an energetic start to my day" akaashi's eyes widened, that might have hurt him because he then closed his eyes and fixed his glasses.

" you wake up before eight? god, you might die of exhaustion if you keep this up! "

" we're not kids anymore and our twenties are the most stressing time of human's life "

" you're silly but that's true. anyways how is your brother ?"

" he is good, I guess even without having a part-time job his schedule is pretty full. "

" he has management courses, does he complain ?"

" Nope, he doesn't. How is your crazy roommate ?" akaashi smiled at the mentioning of his roommate. Osamu was surprised at akaashi's patience with the others' troubles, last time he visited him.

"I kick him out every weekend, so I can peacefully study " they both laughed.

" We should meet sometime and talk, ... I missed hanging out with ya "

" of course " he pulled akaashi freehand from the books and hugged him.

" see ya," he said pushing the door open, leaving akaashi in the empty library. He always enjoys talking to akaashi.

Suna and Osamu, since the coffee shop discussion, would always hang out in school, sit next to each other in classes, spend lunch breaks together. Since Osamu doesn't have any friends, he maybe would if college clubs posted their acceptance results. last time theArts club did an integrity party, As they welcomed their new members. Osamu was still waiting for the club he postulated to. He didn't choose any club, that club goes well with what he wants to do in the future, and will give him an opportunity to not only shape his personal interests and hobbies but also improve his leadership and his non-existent social skills. Back to suna rintarou, his only current friend and starting to be his favorite person. And that's dangerous and he knows it, and he knows that he knows that it's dangerous but still doesn't do anything about it.

Osamu just finished his morning classes when he got a call: Rintarou: it reads. He answered it heading out of college to take a taxi or a bus.

" hello "

'Osamu, I'm sitting in the little garden'

" I'm not having lunch, I have to go somewhere, but I'll attend afternoon classes" it went silent for a second, Osamu looked at his feet waiting for a response

' okay? but meet me in the garden first '

" Okay I'm comin' " he hanged up, turned, and took the opposite direction.

He looked at the time before he arrived at that college garden where some students eat their lunch. Osamu told himself he would greet and talk to suna for 3-5 minutes if he doesn't want to be late and ruin his planning. He felt a chest meeting his, and hands around his shoulder. It's suna, he learned that suna was really touchy, and Osamu didn't mind, he returned the hug.

" where are you heading to ?" suna asked letting go of Osamu, but leaving an arm around his shoulder as they kept walking slow.

" There is this book I need, I couldn't find it here so I'm going to Yoshihiro neighborhood" suna stopped on his track

" now ? are you kidding me Osamu, you won't make it in an hour, plus its lunchtime," he said determinedly. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the grass. Osamu wanted to fight back

" no its for the management assignment, if I don't get that book today, I wouldn't finish it by the deadline," he explained

" Yeah, I haven't started that either"

" Suna " he begged looking at him, but suna insisted on having that damn lunch so he suggested

"Okay why don't we go after class, I'll accompany you"

"ugh fine," he said unsure but he found himself easily accepting, leaning back with his hands supporting his upper body." what's that?" he pointed to the bag suna's holding, which looked like it may contain some food

"those are some onigiris my mom made, and juice" he then opened it and placed it on the grass. he offered Osamu a bottle of juice.

They sat there eating, the grass moving in steady waves, having occasional conversations. Osamu liked the onigiris and Suna promised him to bring more next time. There was something about these small talks that they both enjoyed. Osamu was laying on his back and the other on his side looking at Osamu. Some long heads of golden seed as calming as harbour waves synchronized yet independent. And while they danced that way, came the song of birds content to be warmed by gentle rays. Osamu recalled thinking of the days he had been so blessed to have and feeling the inner joy of anticipating winter weather. He disliked warmth outside, he preferred the cold temperature, the rain, and snow. It gives more value to the warmth in the home. He let his mind wander when those changes will come, perhaps as early as next month or the one after. Then every day those changes brought an inner smile in rain and shine, he wondered where will he and suna start to eat when the rain is pouring and if he will get to see suna's winter fashion. After a while, Osamu found suna's features in front of him,

_I should stop thinking about him, how do I even know his features that well_

He closed his eyes, but then suna spoke, which startled him.

"hey, since I will keep you company today, would you like to go to a photoshoot with my friends? If you are free"

"I didn't ask ya to tag along"

" yes, you did" he affirmed, keeping the distance small between them, Osamu could even feel the other's warm breath against his cheek. But just like before he doesn't mind it, he got used to suna's skinship.

Osamu rolled his eyes " yea yea" he mocked him " if ya want me to go, just ask"

" you are getting cocky" he held an eyebrow up

" heard that before ... but yeah since ya are begging me I'll go" Osamu grinned. Suna closed the gray-haired guy's mouth and nose with his hand as if he is choking him. Osamu giggled and escaped to the side, standing up.

He held a hand to suna, which he took. And they headed to the hall door, obviously not ready for another two and something hour class. Osamu didn't ask him for the reason he didn't come that morning, because whenever he skipped morning class he says ' the human body needs to sleep'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt blocked at some point when i was writing this chapter. I hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

The air had cooled with the onset of evening.

It's a twenty-minute train ride to Yoshihiro, against the tick of the train tracks, the little interlude in between station stops, they shuffle around until they're crowding each other. Osamu gripped a fistful of suna's jacket when he was elbowed away from the overhanging handles, and to steady him, suna braced a hand on Osamu's lower back, allowing him to rest his weight on his own. They smiled politely at the old woman who was watching them and got on three ride stops before them.

Osamu didn't stop asking about that book, in some libraries he was manually searching. It's already 4 libraries, they got a few more to go. Suna on the other hand often showed him a sexual book, and laugh at it, he clearly hated being here. Osamu doesn't know if he was distracting himself or he wanted to wipe the frown off Osamu's face. looking for the book is taking a lot of time, and Osamu started thinking of a plan b.

"I asked a friend of mine, he said they didn't have it. I'm not saying you should drop that assignment idea. but you should start thinking of another one"

"I know " he sighed

after few minutes, Osamu got irritated and looking at the time, he will be late for his shift considering the 20 minutes ride. He started typing his pieces of information on his phone for the train ticket.

" oh sorry " he heard suna's voice as he slowly approached him.

After he bought the ticket, he looked up and saw the person he least wished to meet, especially at this stressful moment.

it's her. mina

She was standing there, talking with rintarou, smiling just how she smiled before to him. Mina was a beautiful petite girl, she looked mature than the last time Osamu saw her, a hand behind her ear and the other one on her white skirt, her hair seems longer too. in front of him is the person who made him insecure, he felt weak again. He didn't care about what people thought about him, he was just like atsumu. Anxiety wasn't even in his vocabulary, she gave it to him. They noticed him, she looked surprised, uncomfortable, averting her gaze back to suna, maybe by the fact that Osamu is in Tokyo or that he's with suna.

"Osamu, did you find it ?"

" yeah," he said hesitantly. Suna sensed something was wrong. yes was not the answer with empty hands. and the frown on his face didn't help.

" okay. Let's just go" he put a hand over his shoulders, and pulled him to the exit, before hearing a 'see you later Suna-san'.

"so you knew, someday you'll meet her"

"yeah"

" How did you know she cheated "

" before she admitted it when I confronted her ... I heard her braggin' ... on the phone about how she kissed someone, they had a crush on" he remembered the fight they had in vivid detail. he'd replayed it so many times in his head that the sharp words would never fade. he looked at suna, and asked a question without thinking " have ya ever get cheated on? Rin " 

" not that I know" they took small steps,

"have ya ever cheated on someone ?"

"definitely not. why do you sound drunk"

Osamu smiled as he moved to open the coffee shop door. To his surprise, tendou was at the counter, while mia on the other side in her regular clothes

" hi Osamu" she waved at them

"Hi" he greeted them while Suna ordered a drink.

" you're lucky Daichi isn't here. he asked tendou this morning if he can replace him today. He went to Miyagi, I saw a Sendai station ticket "

" Yeah, he got some work," tendou said while making the drink

" or maybe visiting family... or a lover ?!" she shifted her gaze to Osamu, she dramatically put her hands covering her mouth " huh imagine if Daichi is in love "

" be careful, there are cameras. who knows he is maybe watching you " tendou joked as he gave the drink to suna " or worse hearing what you are saying "

she faced the camera and awkwardly smiled.

Osamu felt a tug on his shirt, he turned " see you tomorrow " he leaned in to kiss his cheek but Osamu leaned back and pushed him to the door " see you"

when he looked back, the red-haired guy and the petite girl were staring suspiciously at him

" is that your boyfriend ?"

" no " that didn't change the look on their faces 'literally, it's soooo obvious. There is no reason for them to change their minds, so he didnt even try.

" if you reeeeally aren't which I highly doubt, you two look cute. I ship"

"Okay ...I'm gonna change" he looked at the both of them " lovebirds" he left them there, feeling proud how he successfully turned them from curious idiots to flustered love birds. anyone would easily figure it out.

" dammit, how did he know ?"

" maybe because of the way you look at me " he hit her with an empty cardboard cup, she hissed then pointed to the camera " he is looking"

" oh right"

Keys unlocking their apartment door, atsumu couldn't stop thinking about what he saw earlier. He dropped the keys on the kitchen counter and started making some ramen. what he saw just 15 or maybe 20 minutes ago wasn't an illusion, the closeness between those two was too real. He is surprised at Osamu letting a guy act like that around him. And he IS scared for Osamu's well being.

After he finished cleaning the pot and the chopsticks he used. He led the way to the only couch and small table co-existing in the kitchen. He slouched, resting his head on the back of the couch, and made himself comfortable ... forget that he wasn't comfortable if he still didn't get an answer. assume glanced up at the ceiling as if that would give him some indication about suna and Osamu's relationship. 

After 3 hours of waiting, distracting himself by using his phone, watching videos and texting. He finally heard the door unlock. as soon as Osamu emerged from the door, his eyes caught on atsumu.

" Samu-"

" one minute, tsumu," he said as he entered the bathroom, atsumu can hear water running. He stood up and waited for him outside of the door. he didn't wait long.

" atsumu it's 1 am what do you want ?"

" what's your relationship with the guy named suna ?"

a friend obviously

" a classmate "

" you share the same classes with him! "

" yes? " he begins heading to his room

"Whatever" he continued "I saw ya today, samu " he grabbed his forearm " he was leaning to kiss you, Samu, don't you dare date him or some fuckin' bullshit, ya hear' Komori, he play people" Osamu tried to stay calm, considering he is tired and its 1 am, neighbors, would complain, and because he is the calmer twin.

" tsumu he is a friend, I don't know from where ya got those ideas, but he jokes a lot "

" will ya ever stop lyin', I'm not ready to start comforting' ya when ya heart gets broken, or when ya get cheated on and left behind"

atsumu's heart was a sinking ship, he regretted the way he expressed his feeling

" thank you, I'm not planning to"

"I didn't mean to say it that way. Samu, I'm just worried " he said really sorry

" you're a dick, tsumu. but I know " he glanced at atsumu's grip " can you let go now?" atsumu released his brother's arm

He entered his room and immediately curled up in a nest of blankets on his bed with atsumu following him behind, he dropped onto the end of the same bed, and pulled his knees towards his chest.

" get up " Osamu pushed a foot against atsumu's foot " go to yer room. I'll move ya if I have to"

atsumu swatted his leg " let me sit here for a minute."

Osamu eyed him with a touch of suspicion, but didn't argue. He yawned, more widely than was necessary, and turned on his pc, looking for some youtube videos to watch. He probably would fall asleep a second in the video. atsumu looked at his knees, at the laptop settled on a chair, and finally at Osamu. He said, " you seemed happy. you were smiling ... to him, and to those two too" Osamu shifted recalling the moment, not knowing what to say he kept quiet. " I liked seeing you smiling. but not ..." Osamu didn't say anything. he was waiting, because he knew atsumu wasn't finished. " don't be fooled by anyone, and stay away from that suna guy, ma will be hurt too if she knows"

Osamu took a breath and kept his voice steady as he said

" atsumu, I promise ya I will never date him. I'm not even thinking about it, so don't bother her" he then pushed atsumu off the bed "and go to your fucking room and sleep. I'm tired"

he slouched back and threw the blankets over himself.

atsumu stood up and flicked the switch not forgetting to return the hit to the other. Satisfied he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Suna got a surprise visit today, from an old friend. That wasn't the reason for his surprise, he simply didn't expect his visit. The aforementioned, Kita Shinsuke is of average height with light gray hair and black tips at the ends, had always been the one who helped rin get out of a lot of trouble. and he is also everybody's mom's favorite.

they closed suna's mom's room after they had a little conversation. they stopped in the middle of the living room

"sit" Suna offered, pointing to the couch and the little table beside it.

he looks like the innocent and responsible friend that moms want their son to frequent, that little smile and those dull brown eyes and thin eyebrows get their hearts. but with his friend that he cares for, he often has a very blunt way of speaking where doesn't sugar-coat his words and he is also confident in his actions and when voicing his opinions. 

"Nah, I have to go. " he brushed his parted fringe, just above his eye." I came to give you this" he pulled something from under his sweater.a small pack.

yeah, he isn't innocent after all, he is being the one that has been giving suna the drugs whenever he needed it. kita wasn't a drug dealer but he used to buy it for himself and suna. he stopped the last year of high school.

" When will you stop?"its the same question

"I don't know, I only take it once in a while Kita. I can stop whenever I want" it's the same answer, always, over and over again. Suna lowered his head, then held it up smiling " and you cant ask me that question while handing the goodies "he took it and put it in a drawer, higher than his mom's reach.

kita looked at the door, then at suna " stop at our dorm, next time. or come with me right now to see aran... and our new apartment too"

"I'll stop by next time. I'm waiting for someone right now "

" who?"

" you don't know him, a friend I made earlier this semester," he said walking him to the door " he might be here anytime " Kita nodded

They opened the door and were met with a standing Osamu, holding his hand up in a fist ready to knock.

Suna grinned at the boy "hey 'Samu" and looked back at Kita who was looking at the other from head to toes, then met suna's eyes and smirked at him "Kita this is Osamu ... and" he put his hand on the white-haired boy's shoulder "this is Kita" Osamu smiled at him and they greeted each other.

kita did not leave before poking suna's rib and whispering in his ear "he is pretty"

"I know"

Osamu slapped his pencil down onto his textbook in frustration, head buried in his hands as he sighed. he had been studying for the past 2 hours, at least he tried to while Suna whined about the food he saw online. lately, he had been thinking, that he might add taking cooking classes to his college studies. he chuckled imagining akaashi's reaction to him adding another task to his routine, gaining suna's attention.

"Samu," suna started, looking up from his phone, "what ..." as Osamu lifted his head from his hands and attempted to refocus those careful grey eyes on him.

Suna couldn't seem to let himself continue-in fact, he couldn't remember what he was going to say in the first place. the reason was because of the state of his mind: tired. it's NOT because of the pretty boy watching him with soft eyes, face in hands. And DEFINITELY not because of how cute he looks; warm and cuddly. for a second, osamuwaited raising his eyebrow.

Suna regained his composure and continues " why are you laughing?"

" oh now ya ar' paying attention, and not when I was struggling with this" he pointed at the book "I was supposed to meet yer friends, watchin' yall taking pictures, not study at yer house with ya sitting next to me not helping at all" suna softly grinned, continuing to watch Osamu as he slowly shifted himself back up to sit "I even took a day off from work"

" Sorry, next time. what's important now is that I'm hungry, what should we order?" suna apologized again. Their photoshoot got delayed because the place they were supposed to go to, was packed that day. He didn't have to ask osamu if he is hungry since he told him earlier that he came straight from their last class, that suna did not attend.

"I can cook ifya wan' me to"

" really? plus being cute you can cook? you are full package" in fact Osamu didn't know how to cook other than making coffee and sandwiches, but he wanted to try something today, and even if it turned to be the worst dish they ever tasted, he could care less, suna deserved it anyway. " let see what we have in the fridge"

after putting the ingredients on the counter, Osamu turned on the stove " not bad, there is pretty much everythin' I need "

Suna watched him from the seat next to the hard-working Osamu, talking to himself, adding the soy sauce to the pan, cutting an onion, and mixing eggs. "make three bowls"

" to who?"

"mom" Osamu's eyes widened

" yer mom will taste this? " suna simply nodded " you could have said it earlier ... we could have made ramen ... or at least we could have made some classic fried rice" Suna chuckled " why ya laughing? "

" Why are you panicking samu. you will try it before giving it to her. I'm sure it will taste good " 

after 10 minutes Osamu finished making the three bowls of oyakodon.

" Ya don't like it?" he asked, wiping the corner of suna's mouth from a grain of rice, a frown evident on his face.

"no" suna replied, a beat too quick ad took a moment to slow himself before continuing " I like it. A lot."

" Good, ... Good," Osamu hums. suna's lips pulled into a teasing smile and continued to stare "be ready you will meet the parent "

They knocked on the door, and heard a "yes?"

" mom, meet my friend Osamu," Osamu followed behind him, "and he made this" he put the tray after putting the little table on her bed. she muted the tv with the remote beside her.

" you made it?" she smiled at him, and Osamu shyly returned it " it smells so good" and put a full spoon in her mouth. suna's heart soared when Osamu smiled, he felt a buzz from his phone, it read his brother's name, he left the room as he answered.

Osamu waited patiently for her to finish swallowing " you are a really good cook ' he met her familiar golden eyes, he relaxed as he finally released that he was left alone with a beautiful woman.

"I don't know if you know this but Suna doesn't even know how to make an omelet" Osamu stood there awkwardly smiling, his social anxiety kicking in again not knowing how to reply. She titled her head to the side before asking "are you his boyfriend?"

he tensed, a haze of pink started decorating the tip of his ears, almost uncharacteristically embarrassed " no, I am his classmate"

she hummed " he doesn't attend all his class, right ?"

Osamu definitely wasn't a snitch, only for his annoying twin " no, he does "

" is he ...happy ?" Osamu didn't understand the question.

"huh?"

" How is he at school, I'm his mom I should worry about him but ... he is keeping all my and his little brother's problems on his mind" she continues " so I'm asking, to please take care of him, keep him company."

" he is a good boy" she smiled, then she took another spoon full.

on the phone call :

' nee-san! '

"How are you ?" suna smiled as he heard his brother's voice, leaning on his mom's room wall. Keisuke suna is the only rintarou's brother from the same dad and mom. he is 16 and resided in a high school dorm in Nagoya. 

' good good. guess what? I'm coming next Saturday

" really? daamn you're gonna sleep on the floor"

' Riiin, you're mean. are you back home? '

" Yeah like a month ago. if you had called, i would have told you"

' yea-'

"All alright imma tell mom, don't forget to kiss your girlfriend goodbye "

' huh, how did you ..?'

"I saw your post before you deleted it ,hi hi " teasing his little brother

' alright don't tell mom. I called to let you know. bye,' suna can see him pouting, embarrassed.

" right. as if. take care and don't leave something expensive in the dorm while packing your clothes. imma remind you the night before "

' Okay, mom.'

after finishing eating and cleaning, Osamu left. from what he experienced in suna's house, and what he enjoyed other than suna's attention that Osamu appreciates even if he doesn't show it, he enjoyed watching rintarou's affection to his mom and also his brother, the way he talks about them show his love and care for his family. he also learned that he has 2 other brothers from another mother, and they live with their dad, who rintarou avoided talking about.

Osamu joined sakusa, Komori, and atsumu for lunch. He was actually surprised by atsumu and sakusa's friendship, whenever Osamu asks his twin with who is he, where is he, who he is meeting, it was always sakusa kiyoomi, and Komori rarely join them, being the social fairy he is.

well, at least they both made close friends, sakusa to atsumu and suna to him.

speaking of the devil, Osamu felt two hands embracing him from behind. holding up a book

" you left it at my place" he mumbled. osamu's eyes immediately met atsumu's who was clearly annoyed " hey Komori," Suna said patting Komori's hair in a tender gesture. Osamu definitely didn't tense a little.

Komori greeted him after swallowing "how are you?"

" good " suna glanced at the other two, who didn't spare him a glance. he looked at atsumu for a bit, and back at Osamu. he decided he better leave " alright, see you later." Osamu stopped him from leaving, holding his wrist.

" wher' are ya going ? sit " suna was about to protest before Komori said

" yeah rin. sit with us"

" Okay, I have ten more minutes" rintarou sat on the left side of Osamu, Komori on the other side. and Osamu again wasn't bothered by the fact that rintarou sat down after Komori said it, or by the nickname that Osamu still didn't call suna with, even if he asked him before to use that name. He wasn't jealous, he simply forgot that Komori knew Suna way before him.

After suna sat down, atsumu couldn't stop glaring at him, seeing how he was clinging to Osamu, their arms intertwined, suna eating from time to time from his twin's plate. the trio all noticed their closeness which is abnormal for two people who met each other 3 months ago. He wanted to choke him right there, in front of everyone but he stopped himself instead he waited till suna left for whatever business he had and followed him, pushing him to the wall

" you"

" you" suna repeated

" what do you want from Osamu," he said crossing his arm, glaring at him

" what do you mean? " suna said fixing his jacket.

" if you want to sleep with my brother. then you are dreaming cuz that will neve' happen'."

" What?" he looked at him confused "don't know what you are saying, maybe because you are a moron but that isn't my intention, we are friends " 

" then what do ya want? revenge? because I didn't want to sleep with ya that night? "

" that would be a good scenario for a movie but that also is a no "

" then what dya want? "

Suna inched closer " why are ya pressed ? " he said mocking his accent. Atsumu stiffened, his hands twitching to each side " are you perhaps jealous? Do you want something from me? another kiss? "

" nothing, to just stay away from him"

" Are you sure?" atsumu didn't know if he needed to prove himself or if he was meant to stay still but his unease and suna's provocations made him feel like he had to do something. he pushed him again

"I said nothing. ya, fucker stop clinging to Osamu's ass" suna had enough of atsumu's bullshit, adding to that he had to go justify his absence.

" the only one who's clinging to someone else's ass is you right now " he raised his voice," I said we're only friends do whatever you want with that info," he continued "does he know how much of an asshole you are? bothering his friends"

" Osamu already knows, I told him I don't like ya"

"Okay, then" suna mumbled " loser," he said before walking away.

"bitch" atsumu mumbled, watching him leave. he couldn't believe they were only friends, Osamu doesn't act like that with friends, in fact, he hated skinship, they would probably say they were friends while kissing, atsumu imagined making a disgusted face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Suna family

Is there a better way than to wake up smelling savory food? Before even opening his eyes, suna took a sniff of the food aroma filling his room. He had a hard time leaving his bed, because of the photoshoot he had the night before, which Osamu couldn't attend again. He entered the kitchen and was welcomed by a counter full of delicious plates and the back of his mother's figure.

It looks like she was working on some fluffy pancakes on a pan. They don't normally have this kind of meal at home but suna knew the reason.

It smelt good, looked good now he had to taste it. He sat down on a chair and picked a piece of tamagoyaki with his hand.

" Don't overwork yourself" He ate the soft rolled fried egg in one bite. He chewed it, it was fluffy moist and deeply flavorful. " Uum- brilliant" His hand moved to bring a dish full of rice balls closer and took a bite of one of them. It was filled with a mix of tuna, mayo, cabbage, and other things. " You really missed him, Huh? Making a whole 5-star meal for the majesty the king" A pleased smile on his lips with a tint of jealousy.

She turned to place the plate full of pancakes on the table, a genuine smile decorating her face. " Tell him bon appétit, cuz I won't be here when he comes by, I have classes" He wiped his hand with the napkin near him to scroll through his text messages on his phone.

" Daiki would love this. Pancakes were always his favorite especially if they were made by me. I made enough for him to be full" She giggled.

Suna shifted his gaze to her slowly frowning.

He blinked "who?"

" Daiki ... and Eito too he always liked the onigiris I make, oh I need some daikon for dinner" Hearing a dead boy's and a man's name that should not be brought in this house surprised him. Before he could add anything he heard her famous alarm from her phone go off.

" mom do you hear it ?" Getting no reply, he repeated " mom" she finally looked at him.

" Yeah, honey?"

" your alarm" he continued " its time to take your medicine"

" oh yeah I didn't hear it" she left the kitchen after wiping her hands "leave something to your brother. Don't eat it all" He sighed, confused. He should ask his brother later if he noticed any weird action on their mom.

It was the end of lunchtime when suna arrived at college. He tracked down Osamu sitting outside, elbows on his thighs, and took a seat next to him, their knees touching. He gave him a side hug.

" you clearly need a hug" suna began to explain, "the look on your face said that something didn't go as planned. I know a hug isn't going to make up for it, but just go with it, okay?" He watched osamu licking his lips "mm is there anything I can do?" he asked in case Osamu did not want to tell.

" professor didn't like my assignment," Osamu said sitting back. suna's hands fell to his waist, he keept them there.

He was expecting a great remark, he was wrong for thinking he got better at writing assignments. He never was good at it, his vocabulary became very limited, words escapes him. Ideas and arguments seem perfect in his head but when it comes to expressing and writing it, it doesn't look that convincing.

" is that it? you will do just good. you don't have to worry"

Osamu turned his head to look at suna's eyes."But I wrote about supervising a restaurant, which I truly like. I was hoping I could have got good feedback"

" you know how professors are, dicks"

" i ... was inspired by the manager at work" he breathed as he stroke the nape of his neck.

Suna hummed" Do you like him ?"

"I appreciate his tricks and his ways to manage running a coffee shop" he yawned, feeling tired because of the cold breeze, they should go inside before Osamu falls asleep here in suna's arm.

" being pretty, must be tiring" Osamu snorted and one corner of his lips twitched into half-a-smile.

Osamu titled his head, as he responded taking Suna by surprise, the way he replied to his cocky flirt "then you must be exhausted"

Suna gasped slightly , and smiled like it's a victory he didn't really know he was looking for." yeah, I am tired" he said as he laid his chin on Osamu's shoulder. " I might sleep here". It wasn't until they heard someone say " scrubs" that osamu realized the sheer intimacy of the gesture. Osamu always liked the way suna act with him, even if he doesn't seem like it but he is a softie. They both turned to see Atsumu stomp out of a hall, and walked past them, looking to pick a fight with someone. Osamu sighed heavily and rintarou let himself smile a little bit and returned to his previous position. _seems like the twins had a bad day._

"no, we're late rin. Let's go" he got out of suna's trap. And pulled suna's hand with him, leading the way.

Suna entered his house, wore his slippers. There was no indication that his brother is here, his slippers are in their usual place. the kitchen table is clean. He might be laying on his bed, but he couldn't find him. At least he found his belonging right there on the floor. He looked in their mom's room but she said he left an hour ago to meet his friends. _He couldn't wait to meet his big bro first._

After he spent some time looking in photos they took the night before. A message popped out, after another second another one did. The first one was from a known YouTuber, who Suna accepted his offer, to be a model for his merch, he sent him the time and the place of the photoshoot, he replied with an affirmation of the date. The second message was from his brother.

' I'm not coming home again. Don't wait for me in vain anymore.

Don't worry. I'm fine. take good care of yourself.' suna frowned.

"What kind of bullshit this kid is saying" he found himself saying in front of his mom's worried eyes.

" what's wrong? something happened to Keisuke?"

He tried to seem calm. " no" he flashed her a fake smile, " Osamu asked me something" he answered and went to his room.

He called him, waited after few rings and it stopped, he hung upon him.

" for fuck sake Keisuke, answer your phone" He threw the phone on his mattress. He looked at it and immediately picked it up.

Keisuke's phone couldn't stop buzzing from suna's calls, he either hung up or let it buzz until it stopped. His phone lit up once again, with rintarou's name appearing on the screen. He held it in his hand and turned around.

" he's calling, again" he looked at the middle-aged man laying on the bed, two pillows under his back to keep him steady.

He had winter-white hair mixed with a few black hairs. He had crow's feet under his eyes, and a weather-beaten face, indicating that life and old age is getting the better of him. Much to rintarou's dislike, he looks like him a lot. Only by looking at the comfortable and spacious room they were in, you could see that it was a luxurious world in itself. outfitted with a king-sized bed, vaulted wood ceiling and a large wall hung TV, with plenty of storage. The room opens onto the covered portion of the deck, and the office which the man rarely uses nowadays because of his weakness and fatigue.

" cmon answer, answer. don't worry" Keisuke went to sit on a chair next to him.

He tapped the screen to answer the incoming call." yes rin?"

"have you lost your mind? what are you raving about ?" he continued " what do you mean by I'm not coming home again ?"

"I won't come back, I told you to not worry"

" thank you. How nice of you." rintarou looked at every corner of his room stressing out "tell me where you at "

" you can't come "

he frowned confused " why?"

" you don't want to "

" hey, say!" rintarou stopped spacing "Where are you kei? " he asked.

Keisuke looked at the man, who signaled him to continue.

" I'm at dad's"

rintarou couldn't believe what he was hearing, " Did you go to that killer's house? how can you do this ?" he shouted but trying to not let his mother hear him, he is relieved she has a tv in her room that could keep her from listening.

" he's my dad. Dad. At least he asks me what I want, which is the exact opposite of what you two are doing. He listens to me "

" Kei, you come home right now."

"I won't"

rintarou heavily sighed as he ruffled his hair" don't drive me crazy. Don't make come over there."

" don't. I'll stay here with my dad"

" Keisuke, you're not gonna meet that man. I've always told you he can't be in our lives."

Keisuke stood up, feeling the same rage as his brother, and went outside the room to not bother the sick man.

" what if I want him in my life? huh? No one asks me what I want. of course, you always used to control. I'm sick of not seeing and not hearing in front of both of you" rintarou couldn’t understand where all that talking came from or where was he keeping all this. _is this some stage of adolescence or did that bastard lie to him_." at least now, I'm in a place where I won't be ignored anymore" none of the words he learned all his life escaped his mouth, hearing the nonsense the other is saying.

Keisuke leaned on the wall, clenching his fist. He was debating if he should just hang up or wait for the other to say something.

"I'll hang up" he held the phone in his hand. The only thing rintarou was able to do is to call his name. He hung up.

_Just wait, I'll smack the shit out of you,_ Rintarou thought even tho he probably won't but Keisuke has a lot of explaining to do, talking on the phone isn't the best way. A lot of questions danced in Rin's mind at once.

_When did he start talking to him? why? how did they even talk? and did he come to Tokyo for the only reason to meet him?_

Suna grabbed his jacket and left. Even if he did not want to see any of the people living in that house's faces, he gotta bring back his brother, from their dirty hands. He felt his phone ringing and Osamu's name appearing on the screen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rintarou’s family and childhood.

Whenever the kids wanted to play they usually go to the back garden and play hopscotch or in the house tree or just chased each other. Just them being kids after completing their homework and their daily classes. All 5 of them were brothers, 2 of them had a different mother. It's been a year since they came with their mom and settled here.

A little boy felt tired from all the running, they were playing football, he went under the treehouse and sat there, enjoying its shade.

" Rin" his one-year-older brother came running to him." are you tired already?" rintarou nodded "I kinda am too" he laid on the grass next to him.

Their two half-brothers approached them, the youngest sat down, holding the ball, and put it between his thighs sitting crosslegged and the elder of the two kept standing. You can distinguish the brothers by the color of the hair, they had a light brown hair color, unlike rintarou and Daiki.

Rintarou might have accepted the boys and considered them his friends, but he never accepted their mom because her living here meant their parents divorcing and it explained why their mother left them with their dad. She didn't want their standard of living to change or for a sudden change in their surroundings, or their inability to enjoy things that existed before in their lives.

"let's play rock paper scissors, and the loser steals ice cream from the fridge" the standing boy suggested

"no, our nanny might be there. we'll be in trouble if she told dad" Daiki rationally refused.

rintarou turned to face his brother and assured him "I heard Kei crying from our bedroom" he pointed at the said window " which means she's with him. if we hurry up she won't see us"

" Perfect! then who gonna go? let's play " the enthusiastic standing kid said,

" Why don't you go, Makato? you're excited." Rintarou requested.

" It ain't fair, so let's just play" he hid his hand behind his head and the other two followed his action.

"wait!" the youngest said. he lowered his head "I don't wanna play, I don't wanna go"

Rintarou stroke his head and Daiki laughed "Masaaaki even with a chair you wouldn't be able to reach it, you're not playing" they all hid their hand, while makato recited "rock paper scissor shoot" they threw their hands in the center. Rintarou and Daiki shoot scissors as the other shoot paper.

" There makato, It's on you" rintarou stated.

" no, you two should play against each other "

" huh? we always play one round" Rintarou insisted and Daiki nodded.

" mm maybe we should just go back to playing"

rintarou frowned" Makat-"

" BOYS ! " the 4 little boys shot at their head into their dad's standing figure a little far from them "come here " he signaled them. They hesitantly stood up and made their way to him. His tone is always strict but this time it screamed ' yall in trouble, again'

He ordered them to go to his office and separated them, two in his bedroom, the elders in his office since the two rooms are attached by a door. If he really wanted the four kids to have a strong brothership, he maybe shouldn't separate them according to their moms. They are still young, they've got time. Why would he raise terror in them? The strict parenting style and how he is shaming them with harsh words only produced more behavioral problems in Rintarou. It's not like he was training them to kill titans behind the walls, their dad had a successful car rental agency in Tokyo with many international partnerships, it was formerly created by their grandparent, and his one and only son made it a lot more profitable.

They were sitting on the office's couch when their dad walked in, holding some paper in his hand, and took a seat in front of them, Daiki was fidgeting with his fingers and Rintarou was bold enough to look straight at the man.

He held up the paper for the two to see, which made them pale after seeing red markers and black pen scratch over some document.

" who entered the office after I left it open last night?" he asked.

" it's not us " Rintarou responded.

" then who ?"

Rintarou thought looking around "probably Masaaki, he is still too young to think"

" But they said that it was you two, Rintarou you better confess what you did, just tell me "

" no " he defended "I was in my room last night I only left to eat dinner"

Daiki curled further into himself, listening to their dad's accusation. He would always doubt and scold them for things they knew they don't have a hand in. It's always them two elder boys." listen, boy" he warned, placing the paper on the side table "Right now I will know who did it, not an hour later but right now. Who was brave enough to disrespect me if that person confesses he might not face punishment. Alright? So tell me"

Both kids kept silent, they were scared, confused, and upset. And Daiki did what he thought was the best thing "Sorry! That's my bad !" rintarou surprised, looked at him.

" you Daiki?" Daiki couldn't look up from the ground "why? Are you sure you're not covering for him" he glanced at rintarou who was now frowning.

" No. Sorry, I did it" he admitted.

"How?"

"I was playing.. with the papers and then-and then" he mumbled. His eyes started to water" and then I don't know" Daiki would never do it, they both knew, even their dad then why did he still scold him.

" no, he was with-"

"okay" he simply said sighing, he grabbed rintarou's wrist and walked him to the door, he let him out.

" no, he was with me. he was with me" he grabbed afist of his dad's sweater. " he didn't leave our room" He put a lot of force on rintarou's little hands to make him let go of his sweater, as a result, rin winced and did let go " I hate you" he croaked out.

" you're free to hate me all you like, but I want to make something clear," he stopped just in front of him to kneel to his level." I won't tolerate you messing this house's order" he finished his warning with a firm slap that came across rintarou's face. " go to your room"

The tears he held in started to overflow down his cheeks. "Take me back ... to my mother"His dad went back to another crying baby still curled on the couch, he closed the door.

"pl-please" rintarou sobbed, and went running to their bedroom, he didn't want to hear his brother's crying.

He remembered, every once in a while this happened. They were always at fault no matter what they do. And their fake step-mom's " Be gentle on them" when they had dinner, and Rintarou and Daiki were the only ones eating with red eyes and sniffling sounds escaping them. The reasons are still unknown to rintarou, was the reason he treated them like that, their mother? is that why, does he hate her? then why keep them with him why doesn't he send them back to her. One sure thing was that their mom still sort of think he was the best dad they could ever have, whenever they reunited at their house or her place, and complain about him she always hug them and shower them with kisses, telling them that he just wants the best for them. She doesn't understand. She still fucking loves him.

The last straw that pushed rintarou to leave that house, and to told his mom that he would rather live in an orphalinat than stay in that house, was when he was twelve years old.

Rintarou tapped the green sign and brought the phone to his ear. walking down the stairs.

" yes, Osamu?"

" hey, rin." he paused, using ' yes?' instead of 'hello' is unusual in Rin's speaking vocab. And Osamu found himself surprised at him noticing this. 

" Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice echoing. Aah, he is busy, Osamu wondered.

"Yeah. If you're free right now can you come to the coffee shop"

"um? why?" he pushed the building door open and was met with people walking on the sidewalk.

" just because... I'm bored"

"I don't know if I can make it" he threw a sign to a taxi and it stopped in front of him. Hearing no response" ok I'll try " he replied. He went in and closed the car's door.

" Okay," Osamu said, his voice brightening.

He arrived at his destination, he passed the gate which is always open. Different fancy cars parked in a corner. Of course, rich neighborhood, who will throw himself in jail and come steal from here, a place full of cameras. The house is the same as always nothing changed other than the paint color it went from beige and brown to white and gray, it looked more modern.

He knocked on the door and waited. A maid opened the door, he asked her to call Keisuke because he's not stepping afoot there. He guessed that his two sons aren't there or they probably moved out or at least the older one.

The person Rin was looking for appeared in front of him, slightly frowning. He felt anxious, he glanced around Keisuke "where is he? inside?" he asked with a calm voice.

" In his bedroom"

" okay." he sighed "Cmon now, if u brought anything here take it and let's go"

"I told you I'm staying here"

rintarou titled his head," and I also told you are coming home with me"

Keisuke took a step forward," and that's my home, dad's home" he took a breath " maybe you hate him. But I'm not obliged to feel like you. Don't you say, every human deserves a second chance? "

" that applies to humans. Do you want to live with a killer? huh the one who killed your brother. And now that he has two days to die, oh he wants his son back " he mocked.

" it was an accident, Rin. An accident"

" If he didn't die, I would have. Maybe you. He wouldn't stop mistreating us, that's who that man is. It's not called an accident, it's called a murder." Rintarou said raising slightly his voice.

" he did not do it on purpose. He lost his son, not only one but me and you too. He is now sick laying on his bed alone. His wife died. He got his sentence already then why does your grudge not end? I don't understand" He shook his head.

" and you'll never. you don't even remember that day. I was there. I saw how he died. Kei, he drew his last breath in front of me. The man you call your dad is the murderer" Keisuke widened his eyes a little and lowered his gaze to the floor, troubled by his brother's words. He placed his hands on Keisuke's shoulders "of course you won't understand"

" Rintarou" The middle-aged man appeared next to them wearing his robe. Rintarou felt his breath stuck in his chest as all his childhood images circulated in his mind as if he is still that little kid afraid of his dad's accusation, afraid of everyone not trusting him and he remembered the injustice he suffered.

None of the boys looked at him." please. Don't go. Please let me see you. I... I miss you so much" Rintarou felt tears starting to cloud his vision but he stopped them "you've grown up. you became a beautiful boy. you make me remember the younger me"

" don't" Rin finally let out

"I was looking for this moment to see you and talk to my two sons. Rintarou, please" He was pleading with a soft voice like a real dad. It's too late "Please look at me."

He blinked" I don't know how you tricked him, but I know very well what you are" Keisuke looked at him and stepped back from Rintarou's hold.

" This isn't you talking. this is the little rebellious kid who hated everyone talking" Rintarou finally faced him, looking straight at him

"This is rintarou, the same one you always threatened, beaten, and insulted. Who grew up hating you. You raised me like that" he grabbed Keisuke's wrist and forced him to follow him.

" w-wait" he protested. A hand took Keisuke's left hand, making them stop.

" He wants to stay, let him" their dad frowned " he is old enough to make his own decisions"

Rintarou let go of him and instead he pushed their dad inside the house "you are definitely not the one to tell me what I should do with my brother" making him fall on the floor. "get the fuck away from us" Rintarou kneeled and grabbed him by his rope, his heart was racing and was determined to throw a punch.

"RINTAROU" Keisuke shouted grabbing his fist.

The maid gasped, none of the three noticed her before shouting " get out of here before I call the police"

Keisuke pushed him to the door, and helped their dad stand up as he started worriedly coughing " Dad. Are you okay? Dad" he turned to look at suna still standing outside " you better leave. Get lost. "

Rintarou starred at them and nodded, walking the first few steps backward locking his gaze with him"as you wish"

Suna found himself in front of a familiar doorstep. He knocked and waited for an answer. The door swung open and Komori stood there in his pajamas.

"Rin?" he blushed" sorry, I didn't know you were coming" he straightened out his clothes, and rin chuckled and stepped closer to wrap his hands around him.

He buried his face against the small boy's shoulder who wrapped his arms around his neck. "what's wrong?"

Rintarou kept silent and begun kissing his neck going upward until he met his mouth and moved with the other one in sync. Suna didn't look okay and Komori let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you would believe me but i couldn't write anything last weekend because of attack on titan's new chapter. It really messed me up.
> 
> Just to clarify something in case I failed my mission, here are the brothers from the oldest to the youngest. Daiki then Rintarou then makato then Masaaki then Keisuke. 
> 
> Again english isn't my first language so there might be some or a loot of mistakes.  
> Hope u liked this chapter, and your comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! first of all, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. english is not my first language so I might make some mistakes, but i really love to write some osasuna. share your thoughts on this chapter if you want to.♡


End file.
